(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a runner and panel assembly utilizing sliding lockability for a suspended ceiling system.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Suspended ceiling systems are widely known to the building construction industry. Such ceilings and assemblies normally provide runners in a grid-like pattern. The runners may be loosely supported from an upper support structure by the utilization of wires or the like, or may be rigidly supported by brackets which secure the runners fixedly to the upper support structures. Typically, main runners are supported by the upper support structure while cross-runners extend transversely attached between the main runners at uniformly spaced locations to maintain tile alignment and provide the grid-like arrangement.
Generally, suspended ceiling systems utilize generally rectangular tile supported along peripheral edges. The runners conventionally have lower flange portions for this engagement. Most often, the ceiling tile engage the runners in the following manners: (1) marginal edges simply rest atop the flanges; (2) the edges are notched and rest atop the flange portions with a lower tile surface depending below the flanges; (3) the marginal peripheral edges are kerfed to provide accommodating engagement for flanges therein; or, (4) the marginal edges of the ceiling tile are gripped by spaced-apart flanges pocketing the tile edges therein.
Suspended ceiling systems utilizing the main runner and cross-runner conformation also involve combinations of concealed, semi-concealed, and exposed runner alignments. Also, recessed exposed runners provide a shadow-line effect in many assemblies. Typically, a uniform mode is provided for both cross-runners and main runners. Another common manner of aligning the main runners and cross-runners is to conceal the cross-runners from view by means of secreted flange portions while allowing main runners to be disposed in a fully exposed or shadow-line condition.
Accessibility and ease of installation are desirable qualities for suspended ceiling systems. The ability to remove individual panels to gain access at particular locations in the plenum between the upper support structure and ceiling surface is desirable. Many suspended ceiling systems provide adaptable lighting fixtures and air diffusion systems mountable on flanged runners. Additionally, utilities such as electrical wiring and plumbing may be located within this plenum area. It is therefore desirable to provide accessibility to this plenum while also permitting simple installation.
(3) Objects of the Invention
It is a primary object of this invention to provide a ceiling runner and ceiling panel assembly which is readily installed.
It is accordingly a concomitant object of this invention to provide ease of accessibility to the plenum above the suspended ceiling.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a suspended ceiling system where ceiling tile are slidably lockable with main runners.
It is an attendant object of this invention to provide a ceiling runner and ceiling tile assembly which is rigidly supported by hanger brackets having a vertical adjustability to provide a level ceiling after installation of ceiling tile.
It is a related object of this invention to provide a concealed suspended ceiling system wherein marginally kerfed ceiling tile slidably lock with inverted-T runners.
It is a related object to provide a ceiling runner and ceiling panel assembly wherein cross-runners are optional.
It is therefore also an object of this invention to provide a progressively installed suspended ceiling system wherein accessibility to the plenum may be had at any location in the suspended ceiling.